x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Cyclops
Scott Summers (Codename: Cyclops) is indespensible to the X-Men and is one of the newer teachers. He retains his love for Jean and many of his other traits from the X-Men shows. Portrayal Cyclops is portrayed in X-Men Evolution as the continuingly growing leader of the X-Men while he's portrayed as a qucikly recovering hero in Wolverine and the X-Men. Powers Cyclops holds a powerful energy behind his eyes, but he can't stop it from coming out except with a special ruby quartz material found in his visor and his sun glasses. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son Scott was part of the welcoming party for when Jim arrived at the Institute. Rising Tensions Scott taught a Saturday class with Jean for advanced Mutants. The class included Rogue and Jim. During Jim's first class, he talked about controling powers, but was agitated by Jim's lack of respect for him and Jean and the class. A week later, he confronted Jim about passing a test in the class since he barely looked at a book, but Rogue vouched for him by explaining that Jim had a photographic memory. Scott accepted that and asked Jim to at least pretend to pay attention, which Jim responded to by saying that he couldn't make any promises. Prelude to Horror Scott rushed to the living room when Jim and Logan began acting tense and learned that Sabertooth was attacking. He reminded Liger that they needed Sabertooth alive. Cyclops then participated in the fight with Sabertooth, but he didn't get the chance to do much. Darkest Day Scott participated in a Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood and easily held his own. The next day, he went on the mission to the White House, but when they arrived, the whole thing blew up, and the Sentinels started fighting them. Cyclops blasted one down, and Liger saved a civilian that was in the way. Eventually, he, Jean, Wolverine, Storm, and Nightcrawler are the only uncaptured X-Men. Nightcrawler then teleports them back to the Mansion. They then find out that Xavier is actually one of Magneto's spies, Nos. When Nos escapes, Scott confronts him with Nos, but he's paralyzed until Nos activates the self-destruct system, and they barely manage to escape before the Mansion blows. Scott then goes back to DC when Fury clears the X-Men who were captured by the Sentinels, and then accompanies the X-Men to the Savage Lands to rescue Jim and Xaiver. They both succeed extremely well, and they make it out just as well. They then relax at the pool after the Mansion's repaired. Scott then encourages Rogue to dive into the pool. Sibling Rivalry After Jim, Kurt, Rogue and Laura end up with a bunch of stink bomb affected clothes, Jim asks Kurt if he knows how to get rid of the smell, and Scott asks where the clothes are, to which Jim replies Laura, Rogue, and Kitty's room. He sneaks away when this earns him a yelling at by the girls. Dark Future Scott learned from Kurt and Laura that Apocalypse would return in a year, and that he, Jean, Logan, and Warren would be turned into Horsemen. Future When the Professor feels an energy surge one year from the present, he sends Wolverine, Jean, Cyclops, and Angel to investigate, and they discover that Apocalypse has returned, and they're then turned into Horsemen. When Kurt and Laura arrive from twenty-four years into the past to be warned about the above events, they fight against the Horsemen to save the Mutant Timewarp. Cyclops is knocked out when Rogue takes his powers, and it also deactivates his Horsemen implants. Old Wounds Scott's bike was later stolen by Jim when he took it to go to an abandoned military complex he dreamed about. Return of Weapon XI Scott casually welcomed Jim back before he tossed the keys to his bike to him, claiming it needed gas, which Scott replied by telling him to fill it up, which Jim purposely translated into taking it with him to look for the new Weapon XI base. Scott then ended up captured when Weapon XI attacked the Mansion. Cyclops shared a cell with Jean and Gambit. Cyclops is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. He ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, and he tries to have Rogue step aside to be able to use an optic blast on him, but Rogue refuses and helps him remember who he is and helps the X-Men escape. When Jim then throws Scott's bike at the Weapon XI Base to destroy it, Cyclops is shocked. Return of Captain America Scott is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Cyclops then went with Captain America and the X-Men to City Hall to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. Once Captain America took Red Skull down by tossing his shield, Cyclops noted that he'd always wanted to see that. 'X-Men: Mutant X & ForestFire' In the storyline X-Men: Mutant X & ForestFire; Scott is said to have gotten married to Jean Grey. He would later be one of the X-Men on the mutant nation of New Genosha. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Generation X Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Summerses Category:Fathers Category:Homo Superior